


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Island, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Autumn, Blond Yesung, Boats and Ships, Donghae-centric, Falling In Love, First Dates, Happy Ending, Human Yesung, Interspecies Romance, Islands, Love at First Sight, M/M, Merperson Donghae, Minor Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Ocean, Quickburn, Romantic Fluff, Seashells, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Whirlwind Romance, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, beach date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae
Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881688





	Untitled

**10:27 AM**

"Heechul-hyung called in sick again?"

Jongwoon nodded as walked up to where Hyukjae was standing near the beginning of the pier."I think that it's actually for real this time."He said and Hyukjae raised a eyebrow in surprise."He didn't sound the best when I called in to check on him and Jungsoo-hyung is taking a day off so he can take care of him."


End file.
